Floor strippers are used to remove worn or discolored floor finishes from flooring substrates (e.g., vinyl composition tiles) so that a new finish may be applied. Floor scrub and recoat materials are used to carry out a procedure sometimes referred to as “deep scrubbing” so that a fresh layer of floor finish may be applied atop an existing floor finish. References relating to various stripping or cleaning agents (some of which are said to be floor strippers or floor cleaners) include U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,804 (McReady et al.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,191 (Simpson, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,831 (VanEenam '831), U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,551 (Ruckle), U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,848 (VanEenam '848), U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,559 (Koreltz et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,666 (Vitomar '666), U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,440 (Liu), U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,682 (VanEenam '682), U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,972 (Distaso et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,405 B1 (Vitomar '405), U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,942 B1 (Smith et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,101 B1 (Wiseth et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,380 B2 (Marquis et al.), U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0125226 A1 (Lewis), Published PCT Application Nos. WO 98/17734 (Brent International PLC) and WO 2004/090085 A1 (Vocfree, Inc.), Henkel Surface Technologies Technical Process Bulletin No. 238828 (Form Revised 4 Jun. 2001) and Benzyl Alcohol Paint Stripping, available on the Internet at http://p2library.nfesc.navy.mil/P2 Opportunity Handbook/5—9.html (Revision Date 8/03).